The present invention relates to a handle device. More particularly, the invention relates to a handle device for carrying a container, box, package, or the like.
Objects of the invention are to provide a handle device for a container, puncturable box, or the like, such as, for example, a paper or cardboard box, or the like, which handle device is of simple structure, inexpensive in manufacture, stored in a minimum space with facility and convenience, installed with facility, convenience and rapidity on a puncturable box and is instantly ready for use, and functions efficiently, effectively and reliably to provide a sturdy and reliable handle for a box of paper or cardboard, or the like.
The handle device of the invention is instantly usable, and eliminates the need for first binding a container, package, or the like, with cord.